When You Say Nothing at All
by Jennis524
Summary: Scully has thoughts on her and Mulder's relationship


Title: When You Say Nothing At All

Author: Jennis524 AKA Jennifer Zoromski

Summary: Scully's thoughts on Mulder and their relationship

Spoilers: a little of season eight and nine

Disclaimer: All characters belong to 1013, Chris Carter & FOX. Allison Krauss sang "When You Say Nothing at all".

Author's note: From the moment I heard this song I thought of the Mulder-Scully relationship and finally got around to writing this song-fic--my first one. Please read & review:) 

**********

May 2002

Middle of Nevada

__

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word; you can light up the dark

I remember the first time that I met you Mulder and at that moment I decided to put up a brick wall around my heart, but as the years wore away you broke down that wall and now you have captured my heart, made me a whole person, spoke to me with your endless gazing sessions that you claim you never used to have. But as I stare at you now sleeping, as the road ahead is endless I can hear your voice in my head.

For almost a year I had to remember your voice when you were missing and then when you went into hiding. How could I have lived if I wouldn't have remembered your voice? It was the thing that kept me going, it lit up the darkest part of my life and kept me sane. Now having you just an arms length away from me is hard to believe.  


__

Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

From the very beginning we always shared a bond, a sort of chemistry that neither one of us could have received in any other relationship. Words were unspoken many times, but thoughts were exchanged through gazes. Gazing at you across a crowded room, a ghastly crime scene, and when we were banished into silence were the things I remember about us. 

The love that we share for one another is the kind that neither one of us could explain. It is the kind of love that I remember dreaming of, but I thought I would never be that lucky to have you and your love. You stir looking at me. Our gaze meets and once again you start to study my expression, the way that I feel you can tell in an instant and you know.  
  
_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

Your beautiful grin has lifted me up from the deepest and darkest of places. Seeing your face, knowing that you will always be there for me, or trying to return to me is assured in your face.

  
_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

Do you remember, Mulder, not too long ago when we sought after a truth nearly destroyed everything that we have lived for? You went looking for a truth, dragging me with, but all along that truth was right in front of you and in front of me. It was each other. That truth that I see in your eyes assures me that we will always be side by side--you'll never leave me again, ever.

  
_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall_

How many times have you caught me? Caught me emotionally, caught me physically, even spiritually? I believe that we have done the same for one another. Touch has let us know that we will catch each other. I will catch you and you will catch me. That is how it has been and that is how it will be   


__

You say it best. when you say nothing at all

Your gaze entraps me and I look away from the road for a brief moment. How many times have we stared at one another and knew exactly what the other was thinking? Looking into your eyes I knew when pain was gnawing at your heart or when you secretly wanted to gloat about being right, but every emotion either of us felt we knew about it deep down when words no longer could describe the feelings we felt. Words haven't been a necessity in the past two years and were barely a necessity in the other seven years that we previously knew one another. Mulder, you and I had a secret bond, a bond that you didn't have to say a thing to me and I knew exactly what you were thinking.  
  
_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd _

Mulder, do you remember the first time you held me in your arms? I don't remember the exact date, but I do recall the feeling I had. I felt completely and entirely safe in your arms. After feeling unsafe for so many years and knowing that the face of danger was always lurking around the corner being in your arms made me feel safe, it drowned out the crowd. 

  
_Try as they may they can never define  
What's been said between your heart and mine_

I think that for the seven years that we worked together our colleagues could never figure us out. Some days I don't think either of us could figure us out, but our relationship has held something unique that neither of us could ever find again. The things that have been said in the glances we give and everyone around us could never figure out the few words that are needed. And you know, Mulder, I'm completely all right with that. We don't need them to figure us out as long as we have understood us--been able to define ourselves.   
  
_The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know that you need me..._

You sit up in the seat next to me and stare out the window, finally turning back to me. 

"Scully?" he inquires the look on his face telling me everything. 

"We don't need words, Mulder, we never have needed them," I inform him. 

He nods looking at me with a grin on his face, "I know." 

Those are the only words that I need to hear from you right now. After all of the thoughts that have ran through my mind with in the last fifteen minutes you acknowledge the same thoughts with two simple words. 

We have a relationship that is definite, a relationship that will always be unique, one that has never needed words--only glances and touch reassuring that you say it best...when you say nothing at all.

FIN


End file.
